


Skylines

by Gluckdrache



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gabriel De Sardet, M!de Sardet - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: De Sardet returns home after being away for a month negotiating trade deals for his Uncle's company. His welcome party could have been a little more welcoming.





	Skylines

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta. Sorry

It had been a long flight back from San Matheus and Gabriel was grateful he had no other travel plans in the immediate future that would require him to leave Sérène, at least for a few more weeks. 

As he stepped onto the tarmac off the private plane with the ornate script of D’Orsey painted on the side of it. He glanced around and didn’t see any sign of a welcome party which was slightly disappointing but not surprising. His mother he knew was ill and barely out of a hospital bed most days, and his cousin was more often than not the subject of his own fathers demands. 

There was a car waiting at least, and his bags were being loaded into the trunk now. No goodbyes from the plans staff, despite having spent a good four weeks together on and off traveling the globe. Ah well, he supposed he couldn’t complain. 

The driver had come around to open the door and greet him, but it was no one Gabriel recognized as the usual staff which was slightly off putting until he saw who was waiting in the car. “Kurt.” He grinned at the bodyguard who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at him. Noting Kurt, he let his suspicions about the driver drop because Kurt wouldn’t have let the man be there if he thought he was in any was a danger to Gabriel. 

Sliding into the car beside the man, he was just glad to see a familiar face after these long weeks. He felt downright giddy about it almost. “And where’s the man I sent you off with originally?” Kurt asked, not even bothering to ask how Gabriel’s trip was. Rude. “Oh, yes...Marcus...hmmm…” Gabriel scratched his cheek, trying to buy some time. Kurt had been hard pressed against sending just one body guard for precisely this reason after all. “Don’t just hmm me! The man was there for your protection Gabriel Valentín De Sardet and after 7 days he reports in telling me he’s quitting to become the personal bodyguard to some bossy heiress in Hikmet!” 

Gabriel grinned, Khadija had been at a dinner while Gabriel was doing business with her father and well, there may have been a tiny assassination attempt. They had managed to keep it out of the press but he hadn’t told Kurt about it and stressed to Marcus that if he valued his life, he should not tell Kurt about it either. Khadija had been so impressed with Marcus’s part in the rescue (truly, all the man had done was cover her while Gabriel handled the attackers - hence why they absolutely shouldn’t tell Kurt) and one thing led to another. Gabriel had said there was no reason to have Kurt stop their plans to send another man out he would be back in a few days. Well, then a few days had turned into weeks and suddenly he had been gone for a month. 

“You can blame my Uncle. I was only going to handle one negotiation you know. Not 12…” And his face fell at that, his voice a little crestfallen and Kurt must have noticed because his own scowl seemed to soften. “How is she doing?” Gabriel asked, changing the subject and Kurt shrugged his shoulders, shifting to get comfortable as they entered the city. “She’s doing well. I saw her the other day, and Constantin visited her often.” That was a relief. The main reason he hadn’t planned on being gone for so long of course was the delicate health of his mother. Never knowing if she would take a turn for the worse or not. “After I drop my things off at the house I’ll go and see her first thing.”

Kurt raised a hand to his ear a moment to tap a button on his earpiece and listened to a call that came of the speaker. After a moment he glanced up at the drivers mirror and the two men shared a look. “Driver, take us to the Gamma House. Make sure we’re not being followed.” He said seriously and Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

“I guess I won’t be doing that will I?” 

Kurt gave him and apologetic stare. “Sorry kid, looks like there was a break in at your apartment. One of my men were injured - nothing serious - but I can’t take you there. They might have known you we’re coming home today which mean -”

Gabriel cut him off with a heavier groan. “They have my schedule which means inside information. Damn...What piss poor timing. What about Constantin?” Kurt grinned at that. “Don’t worry, he’s being taken somewhere safe too just in case. At least we’re not going to have to hunt him down this time. He wandered in drunk from a party this morning and passed out on the stairs. Idiot...I was just going to leave him there too suffer too.”

The car ride was one again silent, at least on his end. Kurt had a tablet out and was checking on security issues and rearranging schedules and locking accounts, calling on his IT people to try and find out who could have accessed the information, etc. Well, that's what Gabriel assumed anyway. He had turned his head to stare out the window at Sérène as he passed by him. Traffic wasn’t moving very fast so it wasn’t as if it flew or anything. It even seemed to crawl at some points as they drove through the winding streets first deeper into the city then back towards the suburbs. His condo was fairly modest for someone with his position and bank account. It was on an upper floor of a tall skyrise with a great view and the building had all the amenities. The condo itself only had about 2000 sq. feet which was still a rather insane amount for the city he would suppose, but say compared to Constain’s three story penthouse complete with helicopter landing pad...yes he did live rather modestly. Would he ever get to see his apartment again though? He was starting to doubt it. The stars just weren’t aligning in his favor this century.

When they finally reached the safe house, AKA - Gamma House, Kurt got out first and spoke to the guards already stationed outside. They had swept the location and it was cleared out and Kurt finally waved him in. “You can go on in and get settled.” Kurt said, gesturing with his head. “I’ve got to set up a few more precautions before we can get things calmed down.” 

“Alright, thank you Kurt. Soldier.” Gabriel said at the two ment with a smile and a small two fingered salute. This seemed to make the other guard smile a little two. Turning to head inside, he turned on the light and there was a sudden explosion of noise and confetti. A banner dropped down saying “Welcome Home!” As streamers hung from every which way. A dozen people blew kazoos and plastic horns and in the center of them was the light of Gabriel’s life. “Constantin.” He said, heart racing from the surprise and from seeing his cousin. Immediately the blond was tackling him in a fierce hug, almost knocking him back into Kurt who had slipped inside. 

“Welcome back my dearest cousin.” He said, grasping Gabriel’s face between his hands and kissing him on the forehead. “The next time my father decides to send you away, I’m going to because four weeks is just far too long to be apart!” He finished with an almost annoyed hiss. Gabriel agreed completely. 

“It’s good to be back.” Gabriel said, reluctantly unwrapped himself from around Constantin to see who else was in the room. Mutual friends of their. Siora, Aphra, Vasco, then their tutors who were still seemingly always around and still very much wanted within their social circle, Petrus and Courcillion, as well as others. As Gabriel walked forward to greet the others, he slipped his hand into Constantin’s and held it tightly, not letting him wander away. He didn’t want to be rude and not greet the others, and he didn’t want to let his cousin slip away either. “Afraid you’ll miss me?” Constantin teased in his ear and Gabriel chuckled. “I know I will. So stay close... please.”

And surprisingly he did. The party was a fantastic way to burn off all the energy he had built up over the weeks being polite and proper and the face of the company. Now he could relax and be around people who didn’t care if he said or did the wrong thing. Before it got too late, Constantine finally commanded the attention of the room and cleared his throat. “Well my friends, thank you for helping me celebrate Gabriel’s return but we really must be going you see. I have one more surprise for him so please bid him farewell. I know, I know, parting is such sweet sorrow. You may make use of the wine fridge and Kurt.” He had turned to push the older man towards the crowd while Kurt protested loudly.

“Come along Gabriel, we must be off.” Following Constantin he didn’t think twice about the action but did question him. “Where are we going now? Its unlike you to leave a party so early. It’s barely past 4 o’clock…” He said sounding more shocked when he realized the time. “That’s PM, not AM, are you jetlagged? That should be me not you.” He added sliding into the car beside Gabriel he waved the driver and rolled up the privacy partition. “No silly, but visiting hours are over at 7pm tonight and I thought you would want to see your mother. She usually naps until about now, so --” He was cut off by Gabriel cupping his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Responding with flailing limbs as he tried to wrap himself around the other man, Constantin pulled back after a minute panting. “See that was the other reason for the quick escape. A proper welcome back. You were missed so very much Gabriel…” Constantin trailed off, peppering Gabriel’s jawline with kisses. 

Gabriel closed his eyes to enjoy them, inhaling the blonds scent, committing it to memory once more. They resumed kissing, Gabriel’s hands sliding under Constantin’s shirt to feel bare skin, picking up on every soft whimper and moan until the car finally came to a stop. Even after righting themselves and straightening up, Constantin looked rather debauched...and Gabriel adored him all the more. “Are you ever not cute?” He asked as they made their way to his mothers private sweet in the upscale hospital. Grinning Constanstin shook his head. “No, it’s a law I have to be certifiably adorable at all times. Sorry, you’ll have to deal with it. Now come along, Auntie doesn’t know you’re coming today. It’ll be a surprise for her as well!” Constantin stole one last kiss, a quick peck on the lips before pulling him off the opening elevator.


End file.
